


A Shelter In The Storm

by ArcaneDesires



Series: Fean No Heist AU Collection [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers being pains, Daniel doesn't like storms, Daniel thinks kissing is gross, Fean - Freeform, Finn is Daniels friend Sean!, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Luckily he has Sean and Finn to protect him, M/M, Which Daniel also thinks is gross, boys almost kissing, hand holding, idiots falling in love, super light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneDesires/pseuds/ArcaneDesires
Summary: Another crash of thunder rips across the sky while Finn unzips their tent and shuffles his way inside. His hair looks a little damp, but he doesn't look too worse for wear.Daniel shivers in Sean's hold. He squeezes him a little tighter, watching as a look of understanding crosses Finn's face.“Hey now, no need to fear little man. Your super cool big brother AND Finn are here to protect ya. You're all good.”He doesn't even ask, simply moves to wrap himself around Daniel, covering the parts of him that aren't covered by Sean's own hold. Sean moves his arm out of the way so that he's not in the older males way, but a hand catches his wrist, pulls his arm back. Finn rests his head on top of it like they do this all the time.





	A Shelter In The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what his even is, this is just a stupid random one shot fluff fic idea I had that's somehow decided it knows there's more to it. So I have no idea when I will write more of it or how much of it there will be, but here, for now there's this getting together/taking care of baby brother fic.
> 
> I can't promise anything, but I hope the entire thing lives up to the snippet I shared on the Fean discord server the other day. Sorry people! I tried so hard! Hopefully someone will like this. I apologise for this weird story completely.

A flash of light, followed by a thunderous boom startles Sean awake. He groans, moves to roll over and stops at the soft whimper that he hears from beside him. The thunder rumbles again. This time the noise that follows, is a cry of alarm.  
  
There's only a second to think before a small, warm body is flinging itself at him. Chilled fingers clutch desperately at his clothing and skin, squeezing with a deathly tight grip. He wraps his arms around his brother and hushes him.  
  
“Hey, come on Super Wolf. It's just a little storm.”

The next burst of lightning and the roaring bang that follows, seems to dispute his words with ease. Daniel grips him ever tighter. There'll be bruises later he just knows it. But he brushes it aside for now and curls himself around his brother's smaller body.  
  
“It sounds worse out here,” Daniel whines.  
  
And OK, so he has a point. It really does. When there's nothing between you and the elements except a thin sheet of treated canvas, it sounds a million times worse than it ever did at home.  
  
“Yeah enano, I know. Just try and go back to sleep OK?”  
  
“Y-yeah, I'll try Sean.”

His brother nods, but he knows that it won't work that easily. The moment is interrupted suddenly by the odd sound of someone apparently 'knocking' on their tent. He blinks and glances in the direction of the zipped up entrance.  
  
“Hey, everything alright in there sweetie? Heard some noise from my tent.”  
  
Sean can feel Daniel's head turn towards Finn's voice too, not that he expected anything less.  
  
“Finn?”  
  
“Hey little man, yeah it's just lil' ol' me laddie. Can I come in? Kinda wet out here.”  
  
Sean snorts. “Yeah dude. Join the party. Apparently we aren't sleeping or anything.”  
  
Another crash of thunder rips across the sky while Finn unzips their tent and shuffles his way inside. His hair looks a little damp, but he doesn't look too worse for wear.  
  
Daniel shivers in Sean's hold. He squeezes him a little tighter, watching as a look of understanding crosses Finn's face.  
  
“Hey now, no need to fear little man. Your super cool big brother AND Finn are here to protect ya. You're all good.”  
  
He doesn't even ask, simply moves to wrap himself around Daniel, covering the parts of him that aren't covered by Sean's own hold. Sean moves his arm out of the way so that he's not in the older males way, but a hand catches his wrist, pulls his arm back. Finn rests his head on top of it like they do this all the time.  
  
Sean swallows, hard. But then Finn's arm curls over Daniel and rests on his own side, settles there on his hip like it just belongs. He doesn't question it out loud, but lifts an eyebrow at the other while Daniel's head tucks tightly into the crook of his neck.  
  
“Good night sweetie. Good night little man,” Finn says instead of an answer, winks at him and settles down to rest.  
  
Sean shakes his head and just decides to go with it, because Daniel's no longer whimpering every time the lighting streaks across the sky, or the thunder seems to rattle the very ground they rest on. This is the quickest he's ever calmed down during a storm. So yeah, it's good.  
  
It's pretty fucking amazing actually and if he enjoys the feel of Finn's fingertips pressed against his own body a little too much, well that's a problem for another time.  
  
“Thanks Finn. Thanks Sean.” Daniel yawns, snuggling and shifting to ensure he's as close to the both of them as he can get, before he finally lays down for good.  
  
“Night enano.” Sean pauses a second, feels Finn's long fingers squeeze his hip and move to start to withdraw. Like he thinks he's making him uncomfortable or something. He reaches down, holds it in place and finishes his sentence. “Night Finn.”  
  
When Finn stops moving, he gives in himself and allows his eyes to slip closed. It's nice, relaxing. He doesn't need the comfort, but Daniel does and honestly, he can't say he'd complain about this in any way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he wakes up in the morning it's to an empty tent. Two cold spots where last night warm bodies rested. He rolls onto his back and groans. He's not coffee enough for this shit. For any shit at all to be honest. But what choice does he have? He's gonna have to be at work soon and he wants to be at least somewhat human for it for once.  
  
Flopping like a fish, he tugs his jeans on and steps outside. Almost falls over while slipping his shoes on, but manages to catch himself, barely.  
  
“Sean! Breakfast time man!” Penny calls in greeting when he approaches.  
  
He raises a hand in return greeting and gives Ingrid a brief smile. There's no coffee left in the pot. Apparently it's his turn to brew.  
  
“Sorry man, I was just about to fix that.” Penny says.  
  
He waves a hand in dismissal. “Hey don't worry about it. I got it. Cafe Diaz is on the case.” He sets the pot on to boil and grabs his favourite cup from the side.  
  
As soon as it's done, he sits down, drops into his chair with a sigh and blows the steam off his mug. He glances around, expects to find out that Finn and Daniel have run off somewhere again. But his baby brother is actually seated by the small and currently unlit fire, petting Dog.  
  
He snickers at that, still surprised the poor thing doesn't even have a name and stands up. “Hey uh, anyone seen Finn?”  
  
“He's down near the lake last I checked. Didn't sleep in his tent last night though,” comes a voice from behind him.

Sean almost drops his coffee at her words, turns and then fumbles it again when he's faced with a half naked Hannah. Shit! He's still not used to her doing that.  
  
“Oh uh right yeah... Weird,” he finds himself saying, instead of explaining the whole thing to anyone. It's not technically anyone else's business and Daniel sure as hell won't appreciate him spilling the beans about what went on last night.  
  
The smirk on her face is all too knowing though. He blushes and she shrugs, apparently completely unconcerned.  
  
“Well later sleepyhead. Better get dressed I suppose.”  
  
“Right uh yeah, t-thanks!”  
  
He lifts a hand in a shaky wave and wanders down towards the lake, coffee cup still held tightly in his hand. If it weren't for coffee, he'd probably never be awake enough for anything until about half way through the day. He's never been more grateful for whoever discovered such a miracle.  
  
Thinking about it as he walks, Sean can't help but believe Hannah would probably be comfortable just being half naked all the time.  
  
What must it feel like to be that free? That confident in yourself to just bare almost all to a bunch of random people? To just be yourself and to hell with everyone else? He's certain he'll never be that comfortable with himself or his body.  
  
Shaking that thought from his mind when he sees Finn up ahead, he sits down next to him and sips at his still too hot coffee.  
  
“Hey sweetie. Sleep well?” Finn asks, without looking at him.  
  
Sean frowns. “Yeah actually. Really fucking well. Listen I...”

“Sean, there's something I...”

They stop and blink at each other. It starts to feel a little like things are normal between them, except not quite. They both laugh and Finn picks at the dirt under his nails with the tip of his knife.  
  
“You go first sweetie. I can wait.”  
  
“Nah man. It's good, you can go.”  
  
He has no idea what Finn even wants to say, but the relaxed posture he normally has is absent, so it seems like it won't be good whatever it is. Is he uncomfortable about last night? Despite the fact that the older male was the one to initiate it, is he regretting it? Feeling weird about the way they slept?  
  
“No Sean, look I... Never mind.” Finn shakes his head and fixes him with a grin, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes. “What did you wanna say?”  
  
There's no endearment and Sean feels like he's just lost something he never even knew he had. His stomach sinks. Definitely not happy then.  
  
“Finn... Last night was... Just thanks man, you have no idea how bad Daniel's been getting since all this started. He's fine with the dark now, but the storms, he just freaks the fuck out you know? And then you were there and...”  
  
He stops, glances at Finn, almost laughs at the way his head is cocked to the side, concentrating so hard and then spits the rest of it out. “Do you even know that's the first night he's slept without fidgeting constantly or crying since this started? He feels safe with you and that's just... Seriously, thanks man.”  
  
That isn't quite all he wants to say, but he feels like he's babbling, so he shuts the hell up and awaits the response.  
  
“Hey it was no problem sweetheart. Really. Glad I could help.”  
  
They settle into silence for a second, Sean sips his coffee again and then on impulse, thrusts it out towards Finn. There's a moment of awkwardness, complete silence, before Finn reaches out. He grasps the cup with both hands and takes a mouthful of scolding hot coffee too.  
  
Finally he seems to relax, at least a little. They both lean back against the tree, passing the cup between them like it's nothing. Like they share shit like this all the time. It's peaceful, calming and more importantly, it's comfortable. Whatever tension was here before slowly eases out of both of them in a wash of tranquillity.  
  
Minutes after the empty cup is set on the ground beside him though, Sean turns at the feel of eyes on him and looks at Finn. He looks like he wants to say something but isn't quite sure how. It's weird to see him at a loss for words.  
  
He fiddles with his knife again for a moment, before shoving it back into it's sheath. The tension is starting to creep back in already and he's not sure how to get rid of it.

“Dude, what's up today? Did I do something wrong?” He can't help but feel that's it, so he voices it in a confused whisper.  
  
“Nah my little Sean. It ain't you honey. It's me. I just... I've been thinking a lot lately and there's something I think I need to tell ya.”  
  
Finn's hand settles on his shoulder, green eyes serious, but slightly dulled. He looks as though he's already found the answer to a question Sean doesn't even know he's been asked. He doesn't understand what's going on or why, but he hates seeing the normally lively older male look so broken. It's not right in any way.  
  
“What is it? Dude, you're scaring me here man. Come on, as if I don't tell you everything? We're friends right?”  
  
That seems to be the wrong word, because Finn flinches, that hand slipping from his shoulder like water through a sieve. He thinks for a split second about what he said, they way things went down last night and it's like a lightbulb just went off.  
  
Finn's friendly with everyone, Sean knows that. Calling them sweetie, sweetheart etc is nothing he doesn't do with basically everyone. But the touching, the constant grabbing of his shoulder, patting his thigh and last night, the way he'd wrapped himself around them both, not just Daniel.  
  
He just stares at him for a second, no sound reaching his ears over the pounding of his racing heart and then Finn moves. Starts to stand up, get away from him like he's suddenly developed some disease Finn can't wait to escape from.  
  
But there's no way he's right about this. Why would someone as awesome and fucking beautiful as **Finn** , have feelings for a socially awkward, wannabe artist like him?  
  
“Wait! Finn, come on. What... What's wrong?”  
  
He's fairly sure he's figured it out, but he doesn't believe that would ever be it. So there has to be another explanation. Maybe he only came in to comfort Daniel so he'd shut the hell up. Except that isn't Finn, he wouldn't do that either. That's just not the kinda person he is.  
  
“Sean... My little Sean do you even have any idea... No look, this is stupid. I just, I like you sweetie, so much and I don't know how much longer I can keep being your friend.”

His heart stops for a second, Sean's eyes going wide. He doesn't wanna be his friend any more? And then the rest of the words hit him and his heart stutters wildly. There's a flood of butterflies swirling inside of him. Shit! He'd thought he was reading things wrong, but he can see now, that for once, he was right.  
  
“So d-don't... I mean do. But like... I think I, I kinda feel the same? Shit man, you think I'd let just anyone curl up with us like that?”  
  
Finn shrugs. “Cassidy maybe,” he says voice uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
Sean laughs. “No, dude just... No. It's not like that. I like her I guess, but... Not, you know **that** way. I don't really have those kinda feelings for her.”  
  
“So... Does this mean there's room for me in your tent sometimes?” Finn's eyes gleam now, suddenly filled with life again.  
  
“Dude!” Sean bursts out with laughter. God he loves this guy. So much. “My little brother sleeps in there. If you learn to keep your hands to yourself though, m-maybe.”  
  
“Hey, I was a perfect gentleman last night wasn't I?” Finn sits back down, their shoulders pressed tight together, the tension completely faded from both of them for good now.  
  
Sean closes his eyes and leans against Finn's side. He thinks back to the way he felt last night.

The sickening guilt that flooded him at how much he revelled in that feeling of Finn's hand against his clothed skin. The way his stomach jumped in delight, the comfort he gained from it.  
  
Sure he was a gentleman, it was all completely pure, but that doesn't mean Sean's brain didn't keep reminding him how much he liked it. He hid it, apparently pretty well, but he knows he enjoyed the amazing feeling of all three of them curled up like a tiny pack of animals, way more than he probably should have.

Thank everything for Daniel being there, even if he was the reason it even happened in the first place. Without him there, it might have felt different. It might have affected him in a way he knows he can't even begin to explain right now. At least not without blushing like a tomato and dying of embarrassment.  
  
Luckily the whole thing was so innocent, so centred around protecting Daniel, all about making him feel safe, that it became just a feeling of warm bliss. A cocoon of safety and calm that was so easy to fall asleep surrounded by.  
  
“Yeah, you were but like... It still wasn't exactly as easy as you're thinking. Just maybe, you know, find somewhere else for... your hands... than my hips next time.”  
  
Finn beams, the flash of his tiny pointed teeth makes Sean shiver. “How about I cuddle you next time sweetie. How would you feel about that?”

Sean knows he's teasing but like, fuck! That's just so unfair, because his heart stutters in his chest again at the simple idea of such a move. How did they go so quickly from Finn trying to walk away, to flirting over their sleeping arrangements? It's bordering on something almost lewd and he just can't deal with that right this minute.  
  
“Shit no! Dude, stop. You're killing me here. We can... Fuck, I dunno, work this out later maybe?”  
  
Just as he says that, a loud honking sounds from somewhere beyond the trees. It's time for work. Thank gods, cause he's not sure he can continue to talk about this just yet.  
  
They both start to scramble upright, Finn holding out his hand to haul Sean to his feet. Sean takes it after only a moments hesitation and finds himself wrapped up in Finn's arms. A kiss to his forehead, another to his cheek, a rush of warmth that floods his system and then he steps away almost as though it never happened.  
  
“Back to the grindstone sweetie. Come on.”  
  
Sean just stands there stunned for a second, doesn't move until Finn turns and raises an eyebrow at him, holds his hand out to him once more. With a shaking hold, he grips Finn's hand in his own and hums at the way Finn shifts so their fingers slot between each others.  
  
Sean finds himself grinning at him, despite feeling nervous as they continue on. He drops his cup off where it belongs, so it doesn't get lost on the way. Almost drops it, but saves it at the last minute. Much to Finn's amusement.  
  
They make their way towards the truck, but just before they reach it, the anxiety hits him so hard he almost trips and falls flat on his face.  
  
It's only Finn's grip and the way he wraps his free arm around him that keeps him from making a complete fool of himself.  
  
“Hey, you alright there sweetheart? This too much for ya?”  
  
Sean nods, shakes his head, sighs and just looks down at the ground. It's too much, not enough and completely confusing. He's not sure what he feels any more.  
  
“I dunno. Yes, no, maybe. Fuck Finn, what's Daniel gonna say?”  
  
Finn pauses for a moment, a second honk rings out and he rubs his chin in thought. “He's nine, so probably a disgusted complaint of some kind. We'll take this at your pace though OK? Whatever you want sweetheart. Just tell me.”  
  
He remains still even while knowing he's going to get in trouble with Big Joe. He's just unable to care about that right now. Everything else is kinda insignificant for this one moment. He stretches up, plants a kiss on Finn's cheek and grins at the smirk on his face.  
  
He pulls at their hands, gripping a little tighter and Finn trails after him like a puppy. He begins swinging their hands as they walk and now he reminds Sean of an over excited kid at a fairground. He chuckles again.  
  
It's fucking ridiculous how adorable, how utterly sweet this guy can be, while simultaneously being the hottest, most handsome guy he's ever known.

He blushes as they get closer and the rest of the group catches on to the recent development in their little story.  
  
“Wooooo!” Penny whistles as they approach.  
  
“Well it's about damn time! Y'all are slower than a snail and a tortoise having a damn race!” Cassidy adds with a gap toothed grin.  
  
“Whatever, you're late.” Hannah sounds pissed, but she shoots a secretive little grin Sean's way and he knows she's not being a complete bitch, so it's fine.

“Ewwwww,” Daniel mutters as they clamber into the truck and finally let go of each other. “You suck Sean! Finn's my friend.”

Big Joe interrupts with a gruff voice and a scowl that could literally curdle milk. “This ain't a damn dating show! Get your asses in the fucking truck and shut the hell up!”  
  
Finn sits in his usual spot beside Daniel, who looks torn between pouting at them both and asking Finn something about knives, probably.  
  
Sean sits down next to Cassidy and grins back at his brother as the truck starts moving. “Yeah well you don't always get dibs on him any more. Sucks to be you bro.”  
  
He sticks his tongue out at his brother for good measure. Daniel returns the gesture and then turns away with a dramatic toss of his head.  
  
Finn's loud laughter earns them all another growl of complaint from Big Joe. He smiles over at him and Sean grins back, before quickly ducking his head to hide his blush.

“That's my City Boy.” Cassidy nudges him and winks when he glances up at her.  
  
She's not mad. He's a little surprised to be honest, but so glad of that right now. He's not sure what he would do if she was pissed at him.  
  
He looks up again while the truck bumps along the road and catches Finn's eye. He winks at him and Sean can feel the colour rush to his cheeks again, much to the amusement of almost everyone there.  
  
He knows Daniel will have some words to say about this later, but for now, he's in the clear. The tears and tantrums will come tonight probably.  
  
All of it can wait though, especially since Finn's beaming at him like he just won the damn lottery and all he can think about is what happens tonight. Who's tent is Finn staying in now. His, or theirs?

That look from Finn, the knowing, teasing smile, tells him it's definitely theirs and he's completely OK with that. More than OK with it actually, even if it just means they're curled around Daniel, protecting him again. That's completely fine for now.

 


End file.
